


Perception

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fallen Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been staring at her since she’d walked in, and honestly? It was getting really weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

Meg frowned. Castiel had been staring at her since she’d walked in, the entire time she was telling them how she’d tricked Crowly into thinking he’d killed her. And honestly? It was getting really weird.

“ _What_ , Clarence?!" she snapped at him mid-sentence. “Anything you’d like to share? Do I have something on my face?" She narrowed her eyes at the former angel, finally turning her attention away from Sam and Dean.

Castiel jumped, caught off guard, something he’d never been before, but then he shook his head.

"No," he said, his voice still as low and gruff as it had always been. “I just - " He swallowed. “Before I -  _fell_ ," he said hesitantly, “I could always see you - beneath the surface, so I never really  _saw_  you. You’re," he paused and frowned. “You’re beautiful," he said, looking straight at her.

Meg heard Sam and Dean cough, shuffling their feet, but she didn’t look away from Cas. Embarrassingly enough, she felt her cheeks flush. Damned human bodies.

"Oh. Um. I-" She stumbled on her words, surprised. She heard a snigger and shot Sam a death-glare. Then she took a deep breath. " _Thanks_ , Castiel. You’re not so bad yourself.  _You know_ ," she added, glancing at the “Idiot-Chesters", “now that you don’t smell like a heavenly guard-dog."

Castiel just smiled, and  _fuck_. He definitely made her lady parts quiver.


End file.
